


Late Night Pit Stop

by Tomomi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, FWB, Fling - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rutting, fantasies, smm au, sonjet, teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: It wasn't even a race, but there sure was a chase goin' on.This is for my SMm au but no context is needed to enjoy!
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Late Night Pit Stop

It was an odd night for sure. Future city was just getting through its peak point of winter, yet this night was unusually warm and humid. It casted a hazy fog throughout the roads, and dotted the pavement with dew like dots. The occasional passing car swished through the air, carrying those drops with the wind- not that there were many cars at this hour.

Usually Future City would be bustling with drunk pedestrians and swervey carpool trips, flooded highways and backed up traffic lights. But this night was a lot quieter than most. Out closer to the outskirts of the hub, farther along the countryside, two blurry forms twisted and turned through the empty highway.

Sonic curved through the air like the wind itself, Jet just edging at his heels. They dipped and curved through the highway lights and signs, fading in and out of the fog. It wasn’t long before Jet completely lost sight of the other and was coasting alone on the road. He breezed by, the warm air feeling icy at this speed, and leaned forward to accelerate more. As he was leaning, he heard the oncoming whistle of wind creep up behind. But by then, it was too late.

“Eat my ASS, bird-brain!” Sonic’s voice twisted around Jet’s side before he was spun out of control off of the highway. He hit the ground alongside his board, flipped back on his knees and took off running in a matter of a simple heart beat. Within the next second he was back on his board, but it was far too late to catch up- Sonic had long hit an exit off the highway.

Not that it would stop Jet. He made quick work to follow the hedgehog off the main road. It wasn’t difficult, it was just a matter of following the wind pattern and tracking the source. Jet caught sight of him again hopping off his board and a larger air station- one of the more commercial ones for the everyday driver. It was empty, and hardly any lights were on. It seemed like a more rural air station, so there was little need to keep it running 24/7.

Hardly coming to a stop, Jet hopped off his board and made his way to the other. Sonic was just propping his board up against one of the ports to fill.

“Nice!” Jet scoffed as he came closer, lacing his tone with sarcasm. “ _Real_ nice!” He brushed off some dirt and rocks that had worked its way onto his jacket and pants. Yet Sonic was the one who came out unscathed!

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little foul play?” Sonic looked at him with nothing but challenge in his eyes.

“You never know when to shut up-!!” Jet growled and finally got a hold of him, snatching his shoulders and forcing him back roughly. The act itself caused the other to snap his mouth shut, but he still paraded his shit-eating smirk like some sort of trophy. Jet kept his hands on him as he stared down his rival. The fire in his eyes matched his own in a quick unspoken battle. 

Sonic was just infuriating.

Jet felt anger bubble in him again the longer they stayed like that. The silence was killing him! Normally Sonic would’ve said something by now- a cheeky quip or a jab back at him at least. But all he did was stare back at him with challenging eyes that made Jet’s blood boil hot. 

His grip on Sonic tightened. It was _so_ infuriating. It made him so hot from the inside out. No one annoyed him more than he did. No one could tip him over the edge with nothing but his eyes alone.

His thoughts were starting to scramble and blur together. On impulse, he shook himself out of it. He knew when his thoughts became jumbled, he forced his mind to focus on _one_ thing to bring him back to normal. So he tried to focus on many things- the flickering of the air station lights, the faint hum of the gear being filled up, the mist spectacles that were constantly swarming around his eyes. But no matter what, he could only seem to focus on the soft, peachy lips in front of him. They just looked so inviting. And soft. They had to be soft, right? 

Jet’s fingers touched the soft skin of Sonic’s shoulders, and steadily trailed his hands down Sonic’s biceps and forearms. His eyes followed suit, leaving the lips down to his neck and chest, noting every tender feature of him. How slender he was- almost fragile within his grasp.

“What are you-?!” Sonic sputtered suddenly, snapping Jet out of his trance. Sonic shook out of his hold and shoved him back. Jet stumbled a few steps.

“You-?!” Sonic started, “I- what was-?” He kept starting and stopping, seeming to not be able to find the right words. Jet’s heart pounded loudly in his ears as he realized what he was doing. He dreaded what he’d see if he looked down, but he still did it against his better judgement. As he expected, his excitement was apparent in other areas as well. 

Just seeing himself like this, so bothered by SONIC of all people, only fueled his anger even more. He tracked his eyes back up to lock with his rival again. He found the other’s eyes to be hesitant and unsure, but mostly shocked beyond belief. No doubt he was able to see it just as easily as Jet did just now, and coming after the stunt he just pulled, this couldn’t have looked innocuous. 

But as hesitant as he was, a sliver of cockiness slipped into his gaze and the corner of his lips twitched into a smirk. Jet’s face fell into a scowl, just about done with all of the jokes and teases for the night. But it all stopped when Sonic grabbed up at Jet, cupping the frame of his face with his hands. Jet was ready to break Sonic’s hold of him, but felt his head being turned slightly. Then, obliterating all of his expectations, Sonic kissed him.

Everything that Jet was thinking suddenly went blank. He couldn’t bring himself to speak or move, lost in what felt like an out of body experience for him. Sonic was kissing him.

It didn’t go any further than lips, not that Jet was responding anyway. And it wasn’t soft or warm- it was tense and awkward, as though Sonic himself wasn’t sure of what he was doing. Although it felt like forever, it was a chaste, brief kiss that Sonic pulled from rather quickly. 

Jet pulled Sonic forward again and returned the kiss. He didn’t stop himself from dipping his tongue into his mouth either, wrestling with his tongue back and forth. Sonic returned the gesture by lighting sucking against Jet’s tongue. This caused him to gasp and melt further into the other. Their moves started to shift in nature, started to get a bit more hungry.

Colliding teeth and grappling hands was all it was, but each second that passed felt like eternity. A moan escaped from Sonic’s lips as he himself pushed the kiss deeper, breaking the tension by wrapping his own arms around Jet. 

Fuck all if it wasn't hot, it was burning. And he couldn't tell if it was the heat between the two of them or just him being riled up like this. But in all honesty, who the fuck cares?

Jet grappled at Sonic’s vest before shoving him up against the air station wall. The force of him hitting the wall shook the overhead light bulb, causing it to flicker in and out just for a second. Sonic opened his eyes and saw that he was eye level with Jet, meaning he had been pulled completely off the ground. He dangled by Jet’s grip on his outfit, the curves out his top curving and pulling up against his fur.

“Hnn-!” Sonic grunted for a second, but then quickly regained his composure. Even being held like this, he knew he had him wrapped around his finger.

Clearly he was angry, Jet was _always_ angry. Realistically, it wouldn’t last that long. If he’d let him go off on his own, he’d be back on his feet within a few minutes. But what’s the fun in that? Sonic’s grin widened as he kept a steady gaze. 

“Temper, temper!” Sonic laughed, “I haven’t even done anything yet!”

Jet stifled a growl, “I’ll show YOU temper-!” Pushing Sonic further against the wall, Jet leaned close, muttering closer to his ear than anything else. “You make it so difficult for me to THINK.”

White and green feathers tickled the tip of Sonic’s nose, and for just a fleeting second, he allowed himself to unravel in his scent. So familiar, a smell he’d catch amidst the heated back and forth of a close race. A real earthy smell- something between the lines of freshly chopped wood and misty air. He closed his eyes, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle those eyes catching his slip up. Then using his shoulders to push him back, Sonic teased, “Awww, I do, don’t I?” 

“Hah!” A scoff, and Jet pushed back as well. “That sounds like a challenge- doubt you’d show though!” His eyes never left Sonic’s, too focused on the banter to even register their closeness.

“Pff- you’re still hung up on that? C’mon! That was so yesterday-” Sonic narrowed his eyes as he saw an opportunity, and slowly lifted his knee to press in between Jet’s legs. “Let’s worry about _tonight.”_

Jet grinded his teeth at the insult, hardly thinking about what was happening. “Huh! Everything just has to work on your schedule- who’da thought!” He tightened his grip and said, “You’re nothing but a-” Until he felt something bumping and grinding up beneath his hips, suddenly everything Jet was planning to say washed away, along with the rest of his thoughts. “Hnn..”

Sonic bit his lip, holding back a laugh, “ What was that? Keep goin’, I’m listenin’!”

“You-... you!!” Nothing but pure stubbornness was keeping Jet from just jerking away. If he let him go, it would be like saying ‘uncle’. He forced his eyes down at the ground instead.

“ _Yeah?_ ” Sonic drew out the word deviously slow. Now he was moving his leg a lot harder than before, just eating up the image of the other getting pushed over the edge. It sparked a groan deep from within Jet’s throat, and instinctively he squeezed his thighs together to cease Sonic’s rubbing. He closed his eyes and focused on catching his breath.

Hearing and feeling some quiet chuckles slip by, Jet snapped back up, “It’s not f-funny!” Voice cracking slightly at the end. Sonic pushed himself back against the wall as far as he could go, and just flashed a toothy grin at his rival.

“I’m not laughing!” He all but said through a snicker. That right there made Jet’s blood _boil_. He thinks this is a game! And he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose-

“Oh yeah? Oh _yeah?”_ Jet smiled now with his own mischievous intent. “What’s that shit eating grin all about then?” Dropping one hold off of Sonic’s side, he used his thumb to trace the thin line of his lips. “ _This one_ right here-” And without warning, he popped his thumb through those lips of his.  
“Ah-mmph..” Sonic gave the smallest gasp at the feeling. In another moment of weakness, he allowed him to slowly and gently prod the inside of his mouth with his thumb. It grazed the tip of his teeth and settled on his tongue. He nibbled the finger playfully, “Mm-heh! Guess I let it slip- oops!”

“Uh-huh.” Jet pulled his thumb back and smiled wider. “Then I don’t think you’ll mind if I slip _these_ in!” He sneered before plunging three fingers deep into Sonic’s mouth. 

“Mmph!! Mmph- mmmnnn…” Sonic’s eyes widened before he settled into the motion. There was a pause as they stood there in that position, both not moving an inch. Jet mentally cursed himself for indulging in his teases, but all thought drained away feeling his mouth around his fingers. He felt the hot, wet space close around his fingers instinctively and that sent a jolt to his legs. 

Noting how distracted the other was, Sonic was able to work on moving his knee again. He wasted no time in rocking Jet back and forth. Through the invasive feeling of those fingers in his mouth, he worked ahead at unraveling his rival. Nice slow grinds from the base of his balls up to rub against his cock. Even through the pants he could feel the other throb from his touch. Loving every bit of the sensation, dripping with warmth all throughout his body, Sonic couldn’t help but suck at what was in his mouth.

“Hnn-” Jet squinted his eyes at the sight. Was it a trick? Was he just fucking with him? He couldn’t tell at all, but either way, it was unfair for someone to look so hot! He started to thrust those fingers in and out of Sonic’s mouth, filling the air station with nothing but grunts and gargled moans.

“Mmp! Mmmphh!!” Sonic’s eyes squeezed shut while his mouth was getting fingered. Something about this was just so--! “Mmmhnn..” He _shivered_. It had to look so embarrassing, right? Being held up against a dirty wall of an air station while a dude shamelessly fucks his mouth..

Jet caught himself jerking his head left and right every now and again. Twitching at the different sounds, constantly wondering if someone would pass by and see them. He was just letting Sonic torture him so publically, giving into everything he ever wanted. It was embarrassing… and infuriating!

“Ughh…” Jet glared up at the stars for answers as to _why_ something like this felt so good. They hadn’t even removed their _clothes-_ “This is- mmnngh! Consider this… what you owe me for- for wasting my time-!” Jet started to thrust his fingers harder now, just watching as Sonic had to take it all in. He pushed in as far as he could and relished in the choked up little grunts.

Sonic was starting to feel powerless. He was losing his control of the situation. It didn’t help that his moving leg was just about on fire. Any moment now, his leg was going to give out, he just knew it. And then what?

He’ll figure it out when he gets there. Right now he just continues to grind up into Jet’s cock, feeling how hard he is for him. It made Jet buck onto his leg, subconsciously humping against the top of his thigh. 

Jet finally looked back down at Sonic. He felt his own mouth tingle and salivate at the show before him. The other was a moaning mess beneath his hand. For a second, _just_ for a second, he considered dropping to the ground and putting that mouth to good use _somewhere else_ . But he stubbornly shook his head out of that idea. He didn’t want to give Sonic even a _hint_ of satisfaction from all this. He wouldn’t cave, so he kept up his pace and rocked his hips with the timing of his thrusts.

“Mmnghh-mm! Mmphh! Mn--” It was getting harder and harder to see, and Sonic wasn’t sure if the fog had anything to do with it. His jaw was so sore and stiff from being held like this. And his shoulder trembled at the angle he was held at. Soon enough, his body was all but ready to collapse right then and there. Without warning, he dropped his knee from between Jet’s legs and allowed himself to just be held there.

“Hah!” Triumphant, Jet smirked. His tail feathers flicked in excitement. A win's a win, and he won this one fair and square. So Jet slipped his fingers out of his mouth and shifted to hold Sonic up by his legs, all spread and pretty for him. His cock _throbbed_ in a need to feel the other melt all over it, but Jet chose against it. 

“F-fuck…” Not that it was an easy choice, the hedgehog looked so delicious all sprawled out in his hold. Jet shook his head and closed his eyes, vividly picturing Sonic trapped and naked before him. He looked at him with desperate eyes and spread legs. In his mind, he grabbed those legs and spread them wide, listening as Sonic gasped and whimpered under him. He looked so tight and nervous, so unlike how he usually is! And it was all for Jet to have. “Fuck!! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Unable to hold back anymore, Jet visioned himself fucking that Sonic until he couldn’t anymore. Sonic clenched around him with each thrust, tilting his head back and crying out his name like a dirty whore. Begs and moans to fuck him harder rang clear to him as Jet jerked his hips harder and harder!!

In reality, Sonic was smushed up against the wall as Jet slammed against him with his hips and bulge. He stared wide eyed as Jet moved in his own world, completely forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Their bulges bumped together roughly, and Sonic felt himself drowning in warm waves of tingles- feeling Jet’s bulge rub between his cheeks drove him over the edge! So close… so, so close.

“Aahhh… a-aahh--” Sonic wasn’t able to control the moans that were slipping from his lips. They were just moving so rough and so fast. His back hurt from constantly hitting the wall, but that was the last thing he cared about right now.

Jet was losing himself within his Sonic right now. Warm, tight heat seeped around his dick as he fucked him senseless. Sonic’s face was flushed red and dampened with sweat and spit. And fuck, it was hot. Everything was hot. Jet felt like he was on _fire._ Gritting his teeth, Jet pushed himself real close to Sonic’s head, huffing into his ears as his body started to build up.

“Ogghh-!! Son-ic!!” He was growling out his name with the thrusts. Sonic felt so good and warm inside, so soft outside for him to grab. Small too, he felt like he was splitting him in half with how much larger he was. But he didn’t, Sonic took all of him like a good little whore, and he loved every minute of it.

Out of the fantasy, Sonic was losing his senses. He watched as Jet’s face contorted between bliss and frustration while he rutted between his legs. 

“Ah- Ahh.. a-agh..!!” Jet’s tongue slipped out to line the bottom of his beak. Drool dribbled out under his chin. His noises weren’t very loud. They were hushed and strained, voice breaking between each word. “Whore..!! Whore!!” Jet started to move closer now, his pants were getting louder too. “Sonic you-!! You’re so- Aghh, fuck!” 

The sounds Jet made were otherworldly, but Sonic’s ears twitched at their urgency. He started to panic.

“J-Jet!” Sonic used his hands to push against Jet’s shoulders, to no avail. “Jet, st-op, don’t--!!”

“Oh- oh fuck, _fuck_ , fuck! Shit-!” Jet’s eyes opened just to roll back up to the sky, he wasn’t stopping for anything. And keeping his grip nice and strong against Sonic’s legs, he thrusted himself deep against his pants. Sonic’s eyes widened once he felt the front part of his pants start to get wet with cum. 

“Jet, don’t-!!” Sonic tried to push but it hardly mattered at this point. Jet came on him. It seeped from the inside of Jet’s pants and soaked the fabric against Sonic’s ass. It felt so good and gross at the same time. “Oooghhh, Jet..”

“Mmm…” Jet closed his eyes and saw Sonic whimpering against his throbbing cock as it filled him up to the brim. He rode out his orgasm with slow, twitchy rolls of his hips. His fantasy slowly started to fade away, and when he opened his eyes again, he was back at the air station, forehead settled against the wall as his pants were slowing down.

“Ahh… shit..” Sonic cursed, hearing the sticky fabric between them stick and move against each other. “My pants..” As if that was what was important right now. He let out a tired sigh. “Geez dude… ugh..” 

Jet pulled back wobbly and looked over his handy work. He smirked. Nowhere near as tasty as his little vision, but seeing Sonic so riled and unfinished before him... dirtied with his cum against his trembly legs… it was a sight to see indeed.

“Mmhmm, too bad..” Jet trailed his eyes back up to Sonic’s. “Heh! You’re a whole mess, aren’t ya?” 

Sonic looked off to the side and huffed, “Shaddup..” 

Jet barked out a laugh that echoed around the empty station. “Hope you weren’t expecting me to be the one to finish you off..” Without warning, Jet dropped Sonic as though he was nothing. ‘Cuz I’m not!”

Of course Sonic caught himself last second, landing right on his wobbly feet. It was uncomfortable, standing there hard and wet, light headed too.

“ _Now_ we’re even.” Jet grinned as he slipped off his own jacket. He carefully wrapped it around his waist with most of the cloth covering his front strategically. He then looked at Sonic with a steady gaze, lickin his beak just seeing him so flustered.

Sonic looked up at Jet with nothing but arrogance in his eyes, and said, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, suuuuuure..” He adjusted himself and smiled. “Like I need _you_ to finish a man’s job.” 

Jet stood there in a moment of silence before scoffing, “Huh!” He didn’t need to stay here then. Swiftly turning on his heel, Jet nabbed his board and took off on a little head start. Sonic watched him kick off on his board and whisk away. He wasn’t going to see him for the rest of the night. 

….. So he was left with the humming light above and the occasional buzz of a fly grazing his ear. 

“......Fuck..” He dropped his head back against the wall. He peaked around through half-lidded eyes. “Better not be cameras ‘round here..”

He slid his hand down his stomach until it reached his hard on. He gave it a quick rub, but jumped when he felt just how wet it was. Once he looked at it he settled down. Remembering that Jet came on him made him feel sick to his stomach. But looking at his hand like that glisten under the light, outlining the cum that had rubbed off on it, filled the back of his mind with a _dirty_ curiosity.

“Mmn…” He was unsure of himself. Was he really going to do this? It _was_ Jet after all. But he couldn’t help it, it was just… too tempting to pass up. He gave his fingers a little lick. Hesitantly, and quick. 

“Ughh..” Sonic scrunched his face as the salty taste on his tongue. “Oghh… that’s nasty..” He looked off in Jet’s direction, a part of him growing tighter inside in his absence. Shaking his head roughly, he let out a huffy sigh and tilted his head back. Unable to take it anymore, Sonic shoved his fingers in his mouth and melted in a desperate sigh. The taste flooded his tongue but he didn’t care- he pushed down every urge he had to gag.

He used his other hand to slip into his pants and pump his dick finally. His body started getting riled up again, so he let himself slide all the way down to the ground.

“Asshole..!” Sonic moaned out, muffled against his own fingers. “Ohhh Jet…” He quietly let the name roll off his tongue. Below him was wet and loud against his hand, his dick smacking and rubbing against the palm of his hand. “Jet…!” He whispered again, wishing it would somehow bring him back.

He spreads his legs out wide and bucks into his hand as he picks up speed. His pants started to get caught in his throat, so dry..

“Jet, Jet, Jet..” He panted desperately. His throat ached for him. “Mmmn.. why’d ya leave..” He mumbled to himself, as his vision began to blur again. He tightened his grip and pumped himself harder. “Ahhh… Ohhh… oh, please… Just- just tell me to s-stay…” He whined now. He arched his back as he felt his crotch grow hot.

“I’m yours…” 

His orgasm crept up on him slowly and painfully. His dick pulse with heat, and no matter how quickly he jacked himself, the climb to his high was at its own rate. He lifted his hips just as he couldn’t take it anymore, then jerked as he released over his hand and coating the inside of his pants. 

There was a moan, but it was cracked and broken, desperate even. Laced with need in a way he didn’t usually feel. He still sees stars well after he opens his eyes. For a moment, he just stays there and composes his breathing. All he can imagine is Jet’s scent around him again- being that close and warm… god, he wanted that back.

But he couldn’t. And he knew that. He knew that very well. And so when he’s ready, he picks himself up and finally takes his board off of the air pump. He looks off in Jet’s direction one more time before turning around. Nowhere else to go but home. 


End file.
